


Ring in the New

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was just thinking it was nice here, and thinking of you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring in the New

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "a beach at midnight"

Dean stopped the Impala on the sand and got out. The ocean was a few yards ahead, glittering in the darkness, and he leaned against the front bumper, just looking.

“What’s the matter, Dean?”

“Cas!” he said, startled, and nearly fell off the bumper.

Castiel frowned. “Didn’t you call me?”

“What? No, I wasn’t praying. I was just…” Dean sighed. “I was just thinking it was nice here, and thinking of you.”

“Oh.” Cas looked around. “It _is_ nice here.”

From the town behind them, a church bell rang midnight, and Dean leaned in for a kiss. “Happy New Year.”

THE END


End file.
